Monochrome Life
by Seiffer
Summary: Umino Iruka adalah seorang freelancer yang dikirim Minato untuk meliput Festival Obon terbesar di Konoha. Apakah pertemuannya dengan orang-orang aneh yang mendiami Kompleks Hatake akan mengubah tugas itu menjadi sebuah petualangan? Warning: AU, BL, OOC, Crack. KakaIru, SasoDei.
1. Chapter I: The Storywriter

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning: AU, Boys Love, OOC, Crack  
**Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (27), Umino Iruka (23), Sasori (29), Deidara (19), Sai (17), Namikaze Minato (35)  
**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasoDei  
**Rate: **T

* * *

_**Monochrome Life**_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

___******Chapter I: The Storywriter**_

___.  
_

___.  
_

___.******  
**_

Hari itu, matahari sudah cukup lama terbenam dan sebagian besar pekerja di perusahaan penerbitan terbesar di Konoha, _Namikaze Publishing,_ sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun sang _Chief Editor, Namikaze Minato, _yang berusia tiga puluh lima tahun dan beberapa staf senior lain masih sibuk menatap layar monitor ataupun _laptop_ dihadapan mereka dengan kening yang berkerut, mata memicing, dan mulut yang sesekali melanturkan gerutuan tidak jelas. Puntung rokok dan tumpukan gelas bekas kopi yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya berserakan di atas meja. Lemari es di kantor terisi penuh dengan minuman energi serta makanan siap saji.

Gejala yang hanya bisa mengacu kepada satu hal: _Deadline_.

Selesai atau mati.

Lagi-lagi Minato terlambat dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Dengan kemajuan pekerjaannya yang bahkan tersaingi kecepatan jalannya taksi di tengah-tengah kemacetan kota _Konoha_, ia terpaksa harus lembur selama beberapa hari ke depan dan harus rela menerima amukan istrinya tercinta di rumah, Kushina. Terutama karena wanita cantik berambut merah itu pasti dilanda _stress_ yang luar biasa. Penyebabnya? putra semata wayang mereka yang baru berumur empat tahun, Naruto. Minato bisa mendengar suara lucu miniatur dirinya itu dengan jelas di telinganya sekarang.

_"Kacchan, kenapa Toucchan belum juga pulang?"_

_"Naru nggak mau tidur sebelum Toucchan pulang!"_

_"Naru cuma mau mandi bersama Toucchan!"_

Minato tertawa kecut membayangkan wajah ngambek Naruto sekaligus ekspresi frustasi Kushina. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa perlu melonggarkan dasinya, seolah mempersiapkan mental menyambut kemarahan pasangan hidupnya selama hampir lima tahun ini. Dulu, Kushina dijuluki "Habanero Berdarah", mengacu kepada perilakunya yang menyeramkan ketika sedang marah. Dan percayalah, itu bukan dilebih-lebihkan. Sayang sekali tidak ada saksi mata yang bisa hidup cukup lama untuk memastikannya—OK, yang barusan itu tidak benar.

Di sekeliling, di antara bunyi ketikan dan suara _printer_ yang bekerja, ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan frustasi rekan-rekannya sesama staf senior.

"Umino! Mana naskah yang baru masuk?!"

"Ah, sudah ada di meja anda, Yamanaka_-san_."

"Umino! Mana teh dan cemilan milikku?!"

"Ini, sudah kusiapkan, Akamichi_-san_."

"Umino! Sudah kau telepon istriku kalau aku pulang terlambat?!"

"Sudah dari tiga jam yang lalu, Nara_-san_."

Minato tercengang.

Jari-jarinya terhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya menyiksa _keyboard_ di _laptop-_nya. Hebat sekali _part-timer_ kita kali ini. Umino katanya?

Minato berdiri, mengangkat kepalanya melewati _cubicle_ meja untuk melihat wajah pemuda-laut itu lebih jelas.

Anak yang manis, usianya kira-kira awal dua puluh tahunan. Kulitnya sedikit gelap karena terbakar matahari. Rambutnya cokelat panjang, diikat kebelakang dengan rapi. Ada bekas luka unik yang memanjang secara horizontal di hidungnya. Saat itu ia mengenakan _plaid shirt_ lengan pendek di atas kaus putih polos dan celana _jeans_ biasa, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping namun tampak kuat. Ia seperti seorang pemuda yang akrab dengan alam, pembawaannya pun terlihat menyenangkan.

Minato tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang pemuda itu.

"Umino~".

"Ya, Namikaze_-san_?" Umino Iruka, yang saat itu sedang mengangkat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas naskah yang tingginya hampir mencapai wajahnya sendiri, menoleh ke arah Minato, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Pa-pa-pacar?" Pemuda itu gelagapan, tumpukan naskah yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai. "Ma-maaf, Namikaze_-san_! A-aku sampai sekarang belum punya... pacar." Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, Minato berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

Kenapa ia harus minta maaf sampai membungkuk segala? Dan di jawab pula dengan jujur pertanyaan bodoh Minato barusan. Orang yang menarik.

Iruka berlutut, memungut dan merapikan semua kertas yang terjatuh. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kepala Editor-nya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh itu kepadanya. Masih sambil tersipu, ia memutuskan untuk segera bertanya, "Ka-kalau boleh aku tahu… kenapa, Namikaze_-san_? Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hmm... jadi tidak akan ada yang keberatan kan kalau kau kuminta untuk meliput perayaan Festival _Obon_ di kuil akhir pekan ini?"

Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan itu membuat wajah Iruka bersinar penuh semangat dengan seketika.

"Benarkah? Namikaze_-san_ mempercayaiku dengan tugas ini? Meliput Festival _Obon_ terbesar di _Konoha_ untuk isu bulan depan?" Ia berdiri menatap Minato dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar. Terkejut sekaligus senang, karena ia dengar biasanya Namikaze Minato sendiri yang pergi meliput salah satu perayaan tradisional terbesar di _Konoha_ itu.

"Ya. Untuk _Konoha Life_. Kebetulan kali ini aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kantor. Kau lihat sendiri kan, semua pekerjaan ini? Aah, mungkin tahun depan kita harus berhenti membuat edisi spesial liburan musim panas. Benar-benar merepotkan. Jadi, Umino_-kun_... bagaimana? Kau menerima tugas ini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Semangat yang bagus," Minato memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya, "Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik. Kau langsung berangkat besok sore. Temui Haruno_-san_ di lantai dua untuk detail perjalananmu."

"_Hai_! Terimakasih banyak Namikaze_-san_! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan!" Iruka kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Minato beruntung kalau senyumannya yang mencurigakan saat itu luput dari pandangan sang _part-timer_.

.

.

.

Festival _Obon_.

Sebuah perayaan tahunan yang dilangsungkan untuk menghormati roh para leluhur. Berlangsung selama tiga hari lamanya, dimulai dari tanggal tiga belas Agustus dan mencapai puncaknya pada lima belas. Di _Hi no Kuni_ sendiri, festival ini diselenggarakan dan disponsori oleh kuil-kuil yang ada di setiap daerah, bekerja sama dengan pemerintah setempat. Di _Konoha_, kuil tempat Hatake Kakashi tinggal lah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pelaksanaannya.

Persiapan telah dimulai sejak beberapa minggu sebelumnya, dan sekarang, situasi sedang berada dalam titik tersibuk. Kakashi sendiri cukup senang dengan kedatangan tradisi tahunan ini. Dengan begitu ia bisa beristirahat sejenak, lepas dari _laptop-_nya yang merupakan senjata perangnya sehari-hari untuk menulis novel. Ya, keturunan terakhir dari nama Hatake itu adalah seorang novelis. Pekerjaan yang sudah ditekuninya selama hampir enam tahun terakhir.

Selain kompleks kuil, rumah Hatake juga merangkap lahan pemakaman pribadi dan penginapan tradisional. Tidak sedikit kenalan atau sahabatnya yang memanfaatkan libur musim panas untuk datang berkumpul. Terutama mendekati perayaan _Obon_, salah satu festival terbesar di Konoha, bahkan di seluruh negeri.

.

.

.

Sore itu berlalu seperti sore hari di Kompleks Hatake seperti biasanya.

Kakashi menghabiskan lima menit terakhir dengan terus menatap tetesan air hujan yang menerpa kaca jendelanya. Ia benci hujan. Terutama hujan di musim panas. Hujan di musim panas membuat pikirannya bekerja dengan cara yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hujan di musim panas membuatnya berpikir tentang kontradiksi dalam logika. Hujan di musim panas membuatnya membayangkan awan _cumulonimbus_ di langit biru cerah.

_Hujan di musim panas membuatnya mengingat kilatan cahaya yang menyakitkan di gelapnya malam dan—_

Kakashi merapatkan y_ukata_ hitam polos yang membungkus dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Diusapnya sebelah matanya dengan punggung tangan. Padahal baru saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi sekarang, ia sudah mulai mengantuk lagi. Pria berambut abu-abu keperakan itu mulai melirik kembali _futon_-nya yang terlihat menggoda ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Yo, Kakashi... sedang membayangkan adegan tak senonoh ya?"

Kakashi menoleh melewati bahunya untuk melihat sosok_—_yang juga_—_familiar, bersandar di ambang pintu. Pria itu berambut merah pendek, dengan mata besar berwarna kecokelatan. Posturnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi mendukung wajahnya yang manis, tampak jauh lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Hari itu ia mengenakan celana_ jeans_ dan kemeja putih yang dibalut _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna krem. Bertelanjang kaki tentunya, karena pemakaian segala bentuk alas kaki di dalam rumah tradisional itu tidak diperbolehkan.

"Maumu begitu... Sasori," Kakashi tersenyum, mempersilakan teman lamanya untuk masuk, "Akhirnya datang juga. Bagaimana penerbangannya?"

"_Hn_. Membosankan seperti biasa. Kalau bukan karena para_ flight attendant-_nya yang cantik-cantik, aku pasti sudah tertidur sepanjang perjalanan," ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Ah, Deidara kali ini juga ikut. Tadi sih terakhir kali aku cek masih mandi. Dasar, seperti wanita saja mandinya lama sekali." Sasori lalu turut duduk bersila di sebelah Kakashi.

"Beraninya mengomel kalau dia sedang tidak ada disini."

"Yaah, kau tau sendiri lah dia seperti apa orangnya."

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi."

Sasori tertawa. Sungguh, kata serasi bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan antara Sasori dan Deidara. Hei, Sasori bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka berdua bisa disebut sebagai pasangan. Hanya dengan memikirkan prospek dari hubungan mereka saja sudah membuat Sasori sakit kepala. Beruntung, pemikirannya lalu teralihkan ke permasalahan lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengerling tumpukan kertas dan _laptop_ yang terbuka disamping Kakashi, "Novel baru? Tentang apa?"

"Hmmh... tentang... penulis muda yang _introvert_ karena sejumlah tragedi dalam hidupnya. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan orang asing yang tersesat ke rumahnya kemudian keduanya terlibat cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana?" Kakashi menjawab dengan intonasi ringan dan ekspresi malas seperti biasa, membuat Sasori tidak bisa menebak apakah temannya ini bercanda atau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Gah, standar sekali. Kecewa nih. Lagi kehabisan ide ya? Lalu, apa _draft_-nya sudah selesai? Boleh kubaca?"

"Belum... dan tidak."

Sasori mengangkat kedua alisnya, "_Ending_-nya bagaimana?"

"Aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu?" Sasori mendengus, "Sikapmu aneh, Hatake. Biasanya kau tidak peduli dan kadang langsung melemparkan _draft_ novel barumu ke wajahku untuk kubaca."

"Kali ini tidak, Sasori. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membacanya sebelum ceritanya benar-benar selesai."

"Jadi aku harus menunggu? Kau tahu kan kalau aku benci menunggu? Atau jangan-jangan kali ini kau memutuskan untuk membuat sensasi dengan menulis cerita erotis?" Sasori tersenyum nakal, "Aku tahu dari pengalaman langsung bahwa kau sangat berbakat dengan tanganmu, Hatake."

Kakashi tertawa mendengar komentar itu, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akasuna Sasori... kau dan pikiran kotormu."

"Hatake Kakashi... apa kau sudah lupa, siapa yang jadi sumber inspirasimu dulu?"

Sasori bergerak ke arah Kakashi, dengan mudah mendorong pria yang lebih muda itu ke lantai ber-_tatami_. Sebuah senyum miring menghiasi parasnya ketika ia mendekat ke leher sang novelis, "Atau perlu kubangkitkan gairah—maksudku, ingatanmu sekarang juga?" Ia mendesah menggoda, semakin menekan tubuhnya ke pria yang lebih muda.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Sasori, sebelah tangannya meraih bagian belakang kepala Sasori, perlahan menelusuri helaian rambut merah, menarik Sasori mendekatinya. Saat ini keduanya dapat hembusan nafas hangat _partner-_nya menggelitik leher masing-masing. Sampai suara rendah Kakashi memecahkan seluruh momen itu dengan sebuah celetukan santai, "Yah... boleh saja sih kalau orang yang berdiri di depan pintu tidak keberatan?"

"Orang?" Sasori langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang tertelungkup diatas Kakashi, menoleh ke arah pintu geser yang terbuka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada orang yang mengamati dari awal sampai akhir peragaan adegan homoerotis mereka.

Air mukanya sulit untuk di interprestasikan, menyaingi kompleksnya konsep abstrak. Ekspresi dengan kombinasi kemarahan, kesedihan, sekaligus kekecewaan yang mendalam, "Sa-Sasori_-danna_..." hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Se-Sejak kapan..." mata Sasori semakin membesar karena panik.

Ia mengharapkan Deidara sebentar lagi berjalan menghentakkan kaki ke arahnya kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke wajahnya. Seperti waktu ia tertangkap basah sedang menggoda Konan, salah satu rekan kerja wanita di kantor. Bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Perlahan, sebelah tangan Sasori refleks memegangi sebelah pipinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Dei! Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau bayang—"

"Sasori_-danna_ jahat, _un_!"

"Eh?"

Benar-benar reaksi yang diluar dugaan.

Dalam sekejap Deidara menghilang dari pintu, langkahnya yang berlari cepat dapat terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Sasori langsung berdiri, namun kedua kakinya tetap melekat pada tempatnya. Ia tidak mampu menentukan sikap apa yang harus ia ambil. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berteriak marah dengan sebuah telunjuk teracung ke wajah Kakashi, "Sial! Ini semua salahmu!"

Kakashi kembali duduk ke posisinya semula, "Bukan salahku kalau kau begitu mudahnya tersihir pesona wajah ini," Tukasnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Narsismu belum sembuh juga, brengsek? Kok malah tambah kronis?"

"Hei, Sasori_-danna_ yang jahat, lebih baik cepat kau kejar si pirang itu sebelum dia loncat ke sumur di belakang kuil. Repot nanti memungut mayatnya."

"_Hmph_. Sampai jumpa nanti malam kalau begitu." Sasori berkata sebelum bergegas berlari keluar menyusul Deidara.

"Yah, kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan gratis tentunya," gumam Kakashi. Kehilangan hiburan, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sore yang dingin dengan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Kakashi turun ke dapur untuk mengawasi beberapa juru masaknya mempersiapkan makan malam. Menu hari ini: sup _miso_ dengan ikan yang diasinkan. Makanan favoritnya sejak kecil. Hmm, ia mungkin lupa kalau Sasori alergi ikan laut. Tak apalah, si maniak boneka mesum itu bisa sepuasnya menenggak _miso_. Orang yang menumpang makan tidak boleh jadi pemilih.

Hujan rintik yang turun sejak sore berkembang menjadi lebih deras, membuat suhu di ruangan menjadi lebih dingin beberapa derajat. Kakashi sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti _yukata_-nya dengan _sweater_ dan _jeans_ ketika seorang remaja berambut gelap, kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat pucat masuk ke dalam dapur, "_Senpai_, ada seorang pemuda yang mencarimu."

"Sasori?"

"Bukan Sasori_-san._ Aku belum pernah melihatnya, mungkin tamu. Karena tidak terlihat mencurigakan, kupersilakan dia masuk. Lagipula kasihan, diluar hujan. Sekarang ia ada di resepsi."

"Baiklah, nanti aku kesana." Kakashi merespon, namun ketika Sai hendak beranjak pergi, Kakashi mencegahnya, "Eh, Sai... kau..."

Sai berbalik. Matanya menghilang di balik senyum manis, "Ya, Kakashi_-senpai_?"

"Tadi kau menyambut tamu dengan... cela—ehm, pakaian seperti itu?"

Sai menjatuhkan senyumnya, melihat kebawah, menatap dadanya sendiri yang telanjang, bebas dari segala bentuk kain yang biasa menutupinya. Ia tersipu, malu.

"... Benar juga. Maafkan aku, _senpai_. Kuharap ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku lupa memakai bajuku lagi, habis tadi diluar panas sih."

Kedua mata Kakashi nyaris keluar dari tempatnya mendengar respon itu. _Lupa?_ Kakashi bersyukur Sai masih selalu ingat untuk memakai celananya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kakashi menangkap Sai berkeliaran di tempat umum tanpa baju. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia sampai ditangkap polisi? Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungguh aneh.

Kakashi menduga mahasiswa jurusan seni itu akan memilih karir _part-time_ menjadi seorang eksibisionis nantinya. Eksibisionis dengan ekspresi datar dan tingkah laku yang sopan luar biasa. Kakashi merinding membayangkan suatu hari Sai akan sampai di titik ekstrim, berdiri di tengah-tengah gerbong kereta tanpa busana, membuka buku di satu tangan dan berkata santai, "Maafkan saya, Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian... apa anda terganggu dengan komposisi tubuh saya?"

Khayalan Kakashi barusan memberikan arti baru dalam kata _horor_.

"_Senpai?_" Lambaian tangan Sai tepat di depan wajah Kakashi mengembalikan pikirannya ke realita, "Kakashi_-senpai_?"

Kakashi berdehem, "Err, nanti malam mau ikut makan bersama? Ada Sasori dan Deidara."

"Ah, maaf sekali lagi Kakashi_-senpai_. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan lukisanku untuk tugas akhir. Kebetulan aku sedang bersemangat hari ini. Kalian makan duluan saja."

"Kalau begitu nanti salah satu pelayan akan membawakan makanan ke kamarmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu."

Sai keluar dari dapur disusul oleh Kakashi. Dari sana, keduanya menuju arah yang berbeda. Sai kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua, sedangkan Kakashi menuju ruang resepsi. Menyadari kehadiran Kakashi dalam ruangan, pemuda asing yang tengah bersandar di sudut ruangan itu melepaskan diri dari dinding kayu yang nyaman. Suaranya yang jernih mengalun di tengah-tengah deru hujan, "Hatake... Kakashi…"

Kakashi menunggu pemuda itu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Namun, karena setelah beberapa waktu ia hanya mendengar suara air yang berjatuhan dan aktivitas samar dari arah dapur, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menanggapi.

"Ya, aku orangnya."

Pemuda itu lantas terkesiap, seolah-olah dibangunkan dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Maaf, hanya saja kau berbeda dengan bayanganku." Ia membungkuk memberi salam, kemudian memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Umino Iruka, dari Namikaze _Publishing_? Kata Namikaze_-san_ seharusnya aku menginap disini selama seminggu untuk meliput festival Obon."

"Hm... kata siapa tadi kau bilang?"

"Namikaze Minato."

"Minato_-sensei_?" Sejujurnya, Kakashi belum mendengar apapun tentang ini dari S_ensei-_nya. Belum sempat ia berasumsi, telepon genggam di tangannya bergetar, tanda ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Ternyata dari orangnya sendiri.

_Kakashi-kun, apa kabar? Kuharap kau sehat.  
Maaf, kali ini karena deadline aku tidak bisa datang meliput festival Obon.  
Sebagai gantinya kukirim part-timer ku yang manis, Iruka.  
Jaga dia baik-baik ya._

_xoxo  
_

_Jadi ini maksudnya._

Kakashi menghela nafas keras-keras. Agak sedikit tidak peduli kalau itu dianggap tidak sopan oleh lawan bicaranya. Membuang sedikit rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan _sensei-_nya, Kakashi menatap Iruka dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

_Manis juga._

"Jadi, Iruka?"

"Ya, Hatake_-san_?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

* * *

**_[Tbc]_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Maafkan, buat para fans fine gentlemen di atas! Mudah-mudahan saya nggak berlebihan mempermainkan karakter favorit kalian :D Halo! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya (siapa ya?), namun dalam multichapter yang berbeda. Kali ini saya kembali dengan pairing yang sudah jadi favorit saya selama hampir delapan tahun ini, KakaIru. Entah kenapa disela-sela pembuatan Pandemonium: Revival saya jadi kepikiran untuk bikin fic ini. Berbeda dengan PR, kali ini ceritanya lebih ke romance. Draft MonoLife ini sudah hampir berbulan-bulan ada di hard disk dan akhirnya saya putuskan untuk publish setelah sekian lama :3 Dibuang sayang :D

Ada yang tertarik jika cerita ini saya lanjutkan? Saran atau komentar bisa dibuang langsung ke kotak review.

Cheers,  
**Sei**


	2. Chapter II: Marionettenspieler

**********Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning: AU, Boys Love, OOC, Crack  
**Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (27), Umino Iruka (23), Sasori (29), Deidara (19), Sai (17)  
**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasoDei  
**Rate: **T

* * *

_**Monochrome Life**_

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**Chapter II: Marionettenspieler**  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._**_  
_**

_Kakashi menghela nafas keras-keras. Agak sedikit tidak peduli kalau itu dianggap tidak sopan oleh lawan bicaranya. Membuang sedikit rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan sensei-nya, Kakashi menatap Iruka dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala._

_Manis juga._

_"Jadi, Iruka?"_

_"Ya, Hatake-san?"_

_"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Pa-pacar?!"

Iruka bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa anehnya ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan kepada lawan bicaranya. Kenapa orang-orang terus melemparkan pertanyaan super menjengkelkan ini kepadanya? Pertama, Namikaze_-san_, dan sekarang, Hatake Kakashi. Sebenarnya Iruka masih meraba-raba seperti apa karakter asli novelis dengan kepribadian kompleks ini dan pertanyaan terakhir itu cukup untuk meretakkan _image_ sang penulis di kepala si _freelance_-jurnalis.

Namun Kakashi terus menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat, seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar untuk ditanyakan pada seseorang yang baru saja ia termui, "Ya, pacar... dalam artian seseorang yang terlibat hubungan cukup serius denganmu. Baik secara emosional maupun fisik."

"Maaf, aku belum punya!" Iruka membungkukkan badannya. Kakashi tidak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya.

OK, pertama, kenapa ia harus minta maaf? Kedua, anak ini lucu.

Mendengar gumaman bariton yang mengalun pelan, Iruka memberankani diri untuk kembali mengangkat kepala. Ia menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan wajah pucat Hatake Kakashi yang mulai sedikit memerah karena menahan tawa dan Iruka tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh tas kamera _DSLR_ yang tergantung di bahu kanannya. Instingnya sebagai seorang fotografer terus menggelitik untuk mengabadikan momen indah yang ada, setidaknya sampai perhatiannya teralihkan oleh satu sosok asing yang memasuki ruangan.

"Kakashi... makan apa kita malam—wow, halo... siapa ini?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya mendengar siulan Sasori. Ia mulai tergoda untuk melaporkan sahabatnya sendiri terkait tindak pidana pelecehan seksual kepada pihak berwajib kalau Iruka tidak melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Iruka, perkenalkan, ini Akasuna Sasori," Kakashi lalu menoleh ke arah Sasori yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, "Iruka_-kun_ di sini akan menggantikan Minato_-sensei_ untuk meliput Festival _Obon_."

"Minato tidak datang? Sayang sekali… tapi yah—"

Sasori memperhatikan Iruka dengan cara identik dengan yang diperlihatkan oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. Ia lalu berdecak kagum, "Kau luar biasa manis untuk seekor lumba-lumba yang terdampar,"

Kakashi menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Iruka terlalu _shock_ untuk marah dan Sasori tidak punya niat untuk berhenti, "Radarku tidak pernah salah. Apa kau tertarik untuk bergabung denganku dan Kakashi dalam petualangan cint—"

"Sa-Sasori-_danna_…"

"Dei!"

Sasori meninju Kakashi yang sudah mulai tertawa lagi di lengannya dengan keras, sebelum kembali mengejar _partner_-nya yang berlari ke arah tangga. Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, Iruka dan Kakashi bisa mendengar teriakan Sasori di atas, _"Sai! Pakai bajumu!". _Luar biasa. Tampaknya kehadiran Deidara di sini akan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dari cengkraman sang predator sadis berwajah manis._  
_

Kakashi berdehem untuk menarik kembali perhatian Iruka dari kekacauan yang ada._  
_

"Maaf, Iruka… yang barusan itu Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori seniorku waktu kuliah dulu sedangkan Deidara asisten Sasori di tempat kerjanya yang sekarang. Lalu ada Sai, mahasiswa seni lukis. Kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka saat makan malam nanti dan juga bisa mengenal mereka lebih baik dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka akan terus berada di sini selama satu minggu untuk _Obon_, sama sepertimu."

"Apa ada orang lain lagi yang tinggal di sini?"

"Maksudmu kenalanku? Selain para tamu?"

Iruka mengangguk.

"Untuk sekarang belum ada. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan muncul." Kakashi tertawa, "Nah, kurasa lebih baik sekarang kau membiasakan dulu dengan tempat ini. Sebentar, akan kuminta Sai untuk menunjukkan kamarmu."

Tepat pada saat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai memasuki ruang resepsi mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan_ t-shirt_ polos berwarna sama. Ia menggosok-gosok satu tempat di kepalanya, membuat rambut hitamnya yang biasa tertata rapi menjadi berantakan.

"Pukulan Sasori_-san_ sakit sekali." Gerutunya. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan memangnya-apa-salahku? Kakashi membalasnya dengan lirikan maksudmu-selain-kau-bertelanjang-dada-di-depan-Deidara? diikuti dengan helaan nafas panjang. Hilang sudah separuh jiwanya akibat banyaknya helaan nafas yang ia lakukan hari ini. Hidup memang kejam.

Ia kemudian memperkenalkan Iruka dengan Sai dan meminta seniman muda itu mengantarkan Iruka ke kamarnya.

Kakashi memperhatikan dua sosok kontras yang meninggalkan ruang resepsi dengan penuh perhatian. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan, keberadaan Iruka membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan saat ini, Kakashi tidak memiliki niat lebih jauh untuk menyelidiki penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Iruka menempati kamar tamu yang berada di lantai dasar, hanya beberapa kamar jauhnya dari kamar Kakashi. Dari barang-barang yang ia temukan di sana, Iruka menyadari bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar yang biasa dipakai oleh Namikaze Minato. Kamar yang sederhana namun nyaman. Ia mulai mengamati beberapa perabotan yang ditinggalkan di sana. Yang pertama, satu tempat tidur _single_ dengan meja kecil dan lampu tidur di sampingnya. Kemudian sebuah lemari pakaian standar. Lalu... meja tulis dengan lampu baca yang menyimpan sejumlah novel kontemporer. Literatur itu tertata dengan rapi, sesuai nama pengarang dan judulnya.

_Soseki, Murakami, Dazai_... Iruka menelusuri deretan sampul dengan jemarinya.

Menengadahkan kepala, tepat di atas, ia melihat beberapa foto yang tampaknya diambil dengan kamera-film tertempel di dinding. Ia langsung mengenali Namikaze Minato berada dalam beberapa foto dan—

Warna rambut abu-abu keperakan yang khas.

—apa itu Hatake Kakashi? Karena kalau benar, ia terlihat luar biasa muda di foto itu. Mungkin masih remaja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan ia berdiri tegak dengan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya. Sebuah lengan dari anak lelaki berambut hitam, lebih tinggi sedikit dari Kakashi, merangkul bahunya. Anak itu tertawa lepas dan seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat panjang di sampingnya menampakkan ekspresi yang sama. Mereka bertiga mengenakan seragam sekolah, Iruka mengenalinya sebagai seragam _Leaf Academy_, sekolah swasta yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung _Namikaze Publishing_.

Iruka berpikir, apakah ia juga akan bertemu dengan dua orang ini nantinya? Siapa mereka?

Ia mulai membayangkan beberapa skenario cerita dan berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Apa Namikaze Minato sendiri yang mengambil foto ini? Apa mungkin _Leaf Academy_ adalah tempat dimana Minato bertemu Kakashi untuk pertama kali? Seperti halnya foto pada umumnya, ada banyak yang bisa seseorang temukan dalam sebuah gambar yang menangkap kenangan.

Dalam hal ini, kenangan milik Kakashi.

_Kakashi?_

Iruka mengutuk rasa ingin tahu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ia di sini hanya untuk meliput kegiatan festival! Iruka tidak boleh lupa akan hal itu, tidak baik untuk menggali masa lalu tuan rumah yang sudah berbaik hati menyediakan akomodasi untuknya.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam cukup ramai dengan lima orang yang ada di meja. Kakashi tampak sedang terlibat obrolan serius dengan Sai di satu sisi dan Sasori dengan Deidara di sisi lainnya. Iruka duduk di sisi yang kosong di antara Sai dan Deidara. Deidara sendiri tampak tertarik dengan pekerjaan Iruka.

"Kau bilang meliput untuk _Konoha Life_?"

"Ya, kau tahu majalah itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku berlangganan lewat pos, _un_! Tidak banyak majalah seni dan budaya di _Suna_ yang benar-benar bermutu. Jadi aku senang sekali menemukan _Konoha Life. _Artikel seninya sangat menarik."

"Yah, kami beruntung punya staf editorial yang berpengalaman." Iruka tersenyum simpul membayangkan trio Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi di kantornya.

"Tampaknya seru sekali, terus berada di lapangan, menemui hal-hal baru... daripada terkurung di ruanganmu dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dan laporan. Belum lagi harus menghadapi anak buahmu yang aneh-aneh." Sasori bergidik, kedua bahunya turun membayangkan rutinitas yang dijalaninya setiap hari. Kadang ia iri pada Kakashi atau orang-orang seperti Iruka yang tampaknya bisa menjalani profesi sesuai dengan minat mereka.

Berbicara tentang Iruka, Sasori merasa ia harus minta maaf atas kelakuannya di pertemuan pertama dengan Iruka. Ia sedikit terbawa suasana. Sayang Kakashi memutuskan untuk turun tangan dalam niat baiknya.

"Oh ya, Iruka. Soal yang tadi, aku harap kau bisa memaafkan aku. Aku dan Kakashi di sini hanyalah orang-orang—"

"Mesum."

"—brengsek yang kadang suka iseng, jadi mungkin nanti kau harus terbiasa dengan sifat kami yang agak—"

"Tolol."

"—ofensif," Sasori akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Tuan Hatake yang terhormat. Kau boleh menutup mulut kotormu sekarang."

Iruka menanggapi dengan senyuman dan berkata bahwa ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Pikirannya saat itu terusik oleh rasa ingin tahu yang membumbung tinggi. Karena selama kalimat-kalimat itu diucapkan, walaupun ia sedang berbicara dengan Iruka, mata Sasori tidak pernah meninggalkan Kakashi. Iruka mulai berpikir ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Namun, asumsinya itu terpaksa ia kesampingkan dalam hitungan detik.

Bagaimana dengan Deidara?

Karena Iruka bersumpah mata pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan penuh hasrat. Ada kedalaman tak terukur dalam kedua bola biru jernih yang sering Iruka temukan pada orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, sedangkan Sasori mengembalikan perasaan itu dengan sikap yang lebih elusif. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin Deidara tahu kalau ia selalu memperhatikan _partner_-nya.

Sai sendiri terlalu fokus dengan hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia baru memberikan reaksi berarti ketika perhatiannya benar-benar terpancing oleh suara keras atau ketika Kakashi yang duduk di sampingnya menepuk bahunya.

Luar biasa. Mungkin mengamati perilaku orang-orang aneh di dekatnya ini lebih menarik daripada meliput Festival _Obon_?

"Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri, Iruka. Kami senang menyambut orang baru di sini." Sasori berkata setelah akhirnya ia selesai dengan makanannya, "Perubahan dalam rutinitas membuat segalanya tidak membosankan. Tapi mungkin Kakashi kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan _sensei_-nya yang sangat ia sayangi tahun ini—"

"Berhentilah berbicara untuk orang lain, Sasori."

Sasori merespon kalimat tajam Kakashi dengan pandangan menantang, "Ooh... apa aku baru saja mengenai titik lemahmu, Hatake?" Pria itu tertawa, seolah-olah memancing Kakashi untuk lebih memberikan reaksi lagi. Kakashi berusaha meredamnya, tapi semua orang bisa melihat dari matanya yang menyipit dan perubahan posisi duduknya dari bersandar ke kursi ke bersandar ke meja kalau ia merasa terganggu.

Sai memutuskan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk turun tangan.

"Sasori-_san_ hanya kesal karena ia tidak makan daging malam ini," Ia mendesah, "Menyedihkan sekali... cuma _miso_."

"Ya, kau jahat sekali Kakashi_-san_. Padahal _danna_ masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Sasori-_san_ memang pendek untuk anak seumurannya." Iruka turut menimpali.

"Hei—"

"Sai, boleh kutanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Di sini..." Sai menjatuhkan _t-shirt_-nya ke lantai, lalu merapikan rambut sampingnya dengan satu hentakan kepala, "... mulai panas."

"Di luar hujan deras, bodoh!" Deidara mulai melemparinya dengan potongan timun.

Tawa Kakashi tersembunyi di balik cangkir teh. Sasori menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menggelengkan kepala. Sai memungut salah satu potongan timun dari dadanya sendiri dengan wajah datar.

Iruka menemukan dirinya terus memperhatikan interaksi antar orang-orang aneh itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Bagaimana tidak, seorang novelis misterius, pria _babyface_ dengan mulut tajam yang kontras dengan wajahnya, remaja berambut pirang menyala dengan penampilan androgini serta seorang mahasiswa seni lukis dengan tendensi menjadi seorang eksibisionis bukanlah jenis individu yang bisa ia temukan di mana saja.

.

.

.

"_Naa_, Sasori-_danna_."

Deidara bergerak mendekati Sasori yang sedang berusaha membuat tempat tidurnya senyaman mungkin.

Setelah sesi minum-minum yang melibatkan sake (_lemon squash_ untuk Sai) dan permainan monopoli, kelima orang partisipan yang kelelahan pensiun ke kamarnya masing-masing. Sasori tentu saja menempati kamar yang sama dengan Deidara, walaupun mereka tidak tidur dalam satu ranjang. Sasori telah berinisiatif memesan satu kamar dengan dua buah _single_ bed, dipisahkan oleh meja kecil di antaranya.

"Ada apa Dei? Kau mau bantal lagi? Bantalku banyak sekali," Sasori merapikan tumpukan bantal di tempat tidurnya, "Ini bantal bukan, ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bantal lagi." Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memiliki cukup banyak bantal di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasori masih bersikeras agar dia mengambil salah satu bantalnya. Deidara tidak begitu suka tidur dengan banyak bantal di sekelilingnya. Daripada bantal, ia lebih mengharapkan kehadiran pria berambut merah itu di sampingnya.

OK, cukup tentang bantal.

Sasori mengusap keningnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Lalu kenapa? Aku sudah mengantuk. Bisakah kita teruskan pembicaraan-apapun-ini besok saja?"

"Kenapa _danna_ tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi?"

**_Deg._**

Jantung Sasori membuat satu lonjakan lucu seketika dan ia terdiam, matanya bergerak perlahan ke wajah sang asisten. Wajah familiar yang selalu ada di dekatnya selama satu tahun ini, memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan jatuh tak terikat, membingkai manis parasnya. Pemuda itu memeluk salah satu bantal dengan kedua tangan.

Sasori nyaris kehilangan kendali. Ia menahan nafas.

Deidara kembali berbicara dengan suara lirih yang sangat dibenci Sasori, "Sejak kejadian itu, sejak aku tidak—"

"Dei."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaikinya?"

"Kau salah paham."

"Apa _danna_ tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

Sasori menundukkan wajahnya, "Tidak sekarang," Ia meremas lengan Deidara, "Kita ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu. Lagipula... lihat, bukannya sekarang aku menyentuhmu?"

Ya, _danna_ menyentuhnya. Sasori_-danna_ menyentuhnya tapi... tapi tangan Sasori terasa kaku, kaku dan dingin dan sentuhannya tidak meninggalkan jejak di lengan Deidara. Seakan-akan, Sasori tidak berada di sini, dengan Deidara. Ia merasa Sasori menatapnya dari gerbong kereta yang bergerak menjauh dan Deidara hanya bisa terpaku di atas _platform, _menatap jarak yang terus terbentang di antara mereka.

Karena walaupun saat itu _danna_ tersenyum, walaupun itu adalah tangan, wajah yang sama namun—

"Kita tidur, ya."

Sasori mematikan lampu.

—sentuhan itu tidak sama dengan apa yang diingatnya.

.

.

.

Umino Iruka sedang membaca salah satu buku yang akan dijadikan sebagai referensi untuk liputannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah yang diseret di lorong. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ketika akhirnya bayangan gelap itu lewat di depan kamarnya, sosok itu berhenti kemudian mempersilakan diri sendiri, melangkah masuk ke ruangan Iruka.

"Belum tidur?"

"Hatake-_san_?"

"Ya."

"Aku sedang membaca, mungkin sebentar lagi aku tidur. Hatake_-san_ sendiri?"

"Kakashi."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil saja aku Kakashi. Hatake_-san_ terdengar... ehm, tua. Aku merasa usiaku bertambah dua puluh tahun kalau kau panggil seperti itu."

Iruka tertawa dan Kakashi tersenyum. Pria yang lebih muda memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri Kakashi yang setengah bersandar di pintu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, Kakashi_-san_?"

"Hmmh... tidak ada yang khusus. Aku baru saja kembali dari luar."

"Luar?" Iruka mengernyitkan keningnya. Situasi di luar saat ini sedang hujan deras dan ia ragu ada orang yang rela berjalan-jalan di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini, walaupun dengan membawa payung sekalipun.

"Ka-Kakashi_-san_! Pakaianmu—"

Iruka menyadari warna _yukata_ Kakashi yang lebih gelap di beberapa bagian karena air hujan dan dengan refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Kakashi, namun pria yang lebih tua menarik tangannya untuk menghindari kontak tersebut.

"Ah... ma-maaf."

Garis-garis di wajah Kakashi tidak berubah, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyaman. Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat tetesan air hujan dari pakaian Kakashi mulai menggenangi lantai kayu. Sang novelis lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak tertangkap oleh telinga Iruka sebelum ia berbalik untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Iruka menghentikannya. Kakashi menatap pemuda itu dengan satu alis terangkat (Iruka masih tidak bisa melihat mata kirinya yang selalu tersembunyi) dan menangkap sebuah handuk kering yang di lemparkan ke arahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia bergumam lagi, "Terima kasih." lalu menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Iruka. Dalam hati, Iruka bertanya-tanya hal apa yang bisa membuat pria berambut perak itu rela menerima deraan hujan musim panas di tengah malam buta.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang urung terjawab sampai pada waktunya Iruka terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul empat dini hari, Sasori terbangun.

Bukan karena mimpi buruk, tapi ia merasakan bahwa ia harus ke kamar kecil. Setelah memakai fasilitas yang ada di dekat kamarnya, Sasori menyadari bahwa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Ia berjalan menuju lantai bawah yang gelap untuk menuju dapur sambil menggerutu. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja minum air yang telah disediakan di kamarnya, tapi saat ini ia ingin sekali minum teh dingin. Teh dingin yang ada di lemari es. Teh dingin yang segar.

Sasori berjalan dengan langkah berat yang diseret sepanjang lorong yang gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan yang terlihat adalah dari cahaya samar lampu dapur di ujung lorong seberang dan Sasori sudah setengah jalan sampai di sana ketika—

**_Bruk!_**

Genangan air yang cukup luas membuatnya sukses tergelincir, terjatuh dengan bunyi bedebam keras di atas lantai kayu.

Sakit sekali.

"Sialan... siapa—"

Sasori berusaha berdiri, namun rasa nyeri seketika menyerangnya di pergelangan kaki ketika ia mulai bergerak. Fantastis. Cedera? Sasori tetap berbaring tanpa gerakan tambahan di lantai. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Entah karena sensasi dingin dari air yang mulai meresap di pakaiannya yang tipis atau kemarahannya yang kian memuncak.

"—siapa orang tolol yang meninggalkan genangan air di loroooooong!"

Sayangnya, raungan penuh derita yang menggetarkan telinga itu tidak berhasil membangunkan satu manusia pun.

* * *

**_[Tbc]_**

* * *

**A/N: **Aduh, kasian Puppeteer kita. Ya udah, tidur aja dulu di situ sampe besok ya, Sasori sayang :D Seneng juga bikin fic ini, hiburan banget buat saya :D**_  
_**

REVIEEEEEW JANGAAAAAAN... :3 LUPAAAAA #plak

Makasih banyak, un.

**Sei**


	3. Chapter III: The Skywalker

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning: AU, Boys Love, OOC, Crack  
**Characters: **Hatake Kakashi (27), Umino Iruka (23), Sasori (29), Deidara (19), Sai (17), Yamato (23)  
**Pairing: **KakaIru, SasoDei  
**Rate: **T

* * *

_**Monochrome Life**_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Chapter III: The Skywalker****  
**_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.**  
**_

_Sasori berusaha berdiri, namun rasa nyeri seketika menyerangnya di pergelangan kaki ketika ia mulai bergerak. Fantastis. Cedera? Sasori tetap berbaring tanpa gerakan tambahan di lantai. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Entah karena sensasi dingin dari air yang mulai meresap di pakaiannya yang tipis atau kemarahannya yang kian memuncak._

_"—siapa orang tolol yang meninggalkan genangan air di loroooooong!"_

_Sayangnya, raungan penuh derita yang menggetarkan telinga itu tidak berhasil membangunkan satu manusia pun._

_._

_._

_._

"Ini konyol, benar-benar konyol."

Pria berambut merah itu tanpa sadar telah merapalkan kalimat yang sama selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit terakhir, seperti sebuah mantra. Seolah-olah jika ia mencapai jumlah yang tepat, cedera di _ankle _kirinya akan menghilang secara ajaib.

Tentu saja tidak.

Hal itu hanya berhasil membuat kesal Shizune, dokter sekaligus teman Kakashi yang tengah memastikan bahwa _taping_ di pergelangan kaki Sasori berada dalam posisi dan elastisitas yang tepat, sehingga tidak membebani cederanya.

Shizune lalu berkata dengan sabar, untuk yang kesekian kali, "Mohon jangan bergerak, Sasori-_san_."

"Si orang-orangan sawah tolol itu harus membayarnya dengan_—_"

"Tolong jaga bahasa anda di depan Sakura."

"Ah..."

Sontak, mata Sasori bergerak ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang.

Haruno Sakura namanya, anak perempuan Dokter Haruno dari rumah sakit swasta tempat Shizune bekerja.

Kadang, karena kesibukan orangtuanya, Shizune membawa Sakura ikut serta dalam perjalanannya mengunjungi pasien. Bukan lingkungan yang ideal bagi seorang anak untuk tumbuh besar. Bagaimana kalau seandainya pasien-pasien yang dikunjungi Shizune adalah _suspect_ penyakit mesum kronis atau eksibisionis akut? Mungkin ia harus mengunci kamar Sai dari luar untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sakit ya, Saso_-nii_?" Suara polos Sakura membuyarkan lamunan miring Sasori.

_Oh yeah,_ tentu saja matanya yang hijau dan super besar itu harus menatapnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan, "Maaf _bubblegum_. Apa aku membuatmu takut? Wajah marahku seram ya?"

"Sa-ku-ra, Saso_-nii..._ bukan ba-babbelgamm..."

Sasori hanya tertawa mendengar protes manusia mini di sebelahnya. Ia lalu melihat beberapa lembar kertas _origami_ yang dibawa Sakura berserakan di lantai, "Hei, _Cherry_... kau mau melihat sesuatu yang hebat?"

Sakura mengangguk dan Sasori mengisyaratkan bagi si bocah berambut _pink_ untuk mengambilkannya selembar kertas. Sakura menyerahkan kertas polos berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, warna yang juga menjadi favorit Sakura.

Tepat pada saat Sasori menerima kertas _origami_ dari Sakura dan mulai bekerja, Deidara tiba di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan Sasori dan memutuskan untuk tetap di sana, memperhatikan pemandangan itu dari jauh. Deidara sangat menyukai ekspresi Sasori yang seperti ia tunjukkan saat ini. Ekspresi saat Sasori melakukan kegiatan yang disukainya.

Pandangan matanya yang intens, gerakan halus jemarinya dan rambutnya yang berkilau kemerahan di timpa sinar matahari pagi. Jaga bibirnya yang perlahan membentuk garis lurus ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Deidara sering melihat ekspresi itu ketika Sasori sedang berada di kantor mereka, _Suna Corporation_, produsen mainan terbesar di _Kaze no Kuni_.

Sasori menangani produk boneka dan figurin, sesuatu yang juga menjadi obsesi Deidara selain kerajinan dari tanah liat dan lilin mainan. Mungkin itu sebabnya Chiyo-___baasama_ menempatkan Deidara di posisi kosong setahun yang lalu sebagai asisten Sasori. Mereka berdua boleh memiliki perspektif dan ketertarikan yang berbeda terhadap dunia seni, namun tujuan mereka sama, yaitu untuk menghasilkan karya seni terbaik.

Sasori meminjam gunting milik Shizune untuk menyelesaikan karyanya. Ia lalu menghadiahkan bunga mawar dari kertas itu untuk Sakura.

"Yak, sudah jadi. Bunga untuk Tuan Puteri."

"Waa... makasih, Saso_-nii_."

"Sama-sama, _Cherry_." Sasori tersenyum puas. Ia lalu menyadari kehadiran Deidara di pintu, "Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bermain dengan Dei-_nii_?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Deidara berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Deii-_niii_!" Ia berlari menyambut pemuda pirang itu, yang kemudian meraih tangan mungil Sakura.

"Hai Saku. Mau main apa hari ini, _un_? _Play-Doh_?"

"Yaaa! Aku mau bikin istana besaar!"

"Kita main di bawah ya?" Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala penuh semangat. Deidara melirik Sasori yang membuat gerakan mengusir dengan sebelah tangan, "Pergilah. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan memanggilmu."

"Tapi, _un_..." Deidara agak ragu meninggalkan Sasori sendirian, mengingat _partner_-nya itu tidak suka menetap di satu tempat dan menunggu dalam diam. Tapi Sasori tetap memaksanya untuk pergi bermain dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau kan sering mengomel kalau aku tidak pernah bisa diam ketika sedang bekerja menyelesaikan konsep untuk boneka terbaru kita? Kurasa ini saat yang tepat bukan?" Sasori menunjuk _notebook_ beserta pensil yang ada di atas meja. Semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk melewatkan waktu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _un_. Selamat bekerja, _danna_." Deidara mengalah, berjalan menuju lantai bawah diikuti oleh Shizune dan langkah kecil Sakura yang terus menarik tangannya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Sasori tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia bekerja. Yang jelas, ia baru setengah jalan menyusun konsep dan ilustrasi untuk produk barunya ketika _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Setelah pencarian yang disertai dengan gerutuan tidak jelas, ia menemukan benda malang itu tertutup bantal dan dengan kesal menekan tombol hijau yang berpendar.

"Akasuna Sasori, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia berkata dengan intonasi sesopan mungkin.

_[Yoo, Sasocchii… apa kabar?]_

"Apa-apaan... rupanya kau. Ada apa Uchiha, kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponku?"

_[Jahatnya~ Sasori-san… jadi aku tidak boleh menghubungimu kalau tidak ada perlu?]_

"Bukan begitu."_  
_

_[Apa kau ada di Kompleks Hatake sekarang?]_

"Kalau kubilang iya memangnya kenapa?"

_[Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku sedang menuju ke sana. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Ha, jangan cemas. Aku akan menginap di penginapan, bukan di rumah Kakashi untuk beberapa hari, setidaknya sampai Fugaku-san datang bersama keluarganya.]_

"Oi, sebentar, Uchiha. Apa Kakashi tahu kau akan datang?"

_[Aku meninggalkan pesan, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ia membacanya. Yang jelas ia tahu tentang kedatangan Fugaku-san dari Minato-sensei.]_

"Kalian masih tidak bicara?"

_[Begitulah.]_

"Salah satu dari kalian harus_—_"

_[Kau serius, Sasocchi... menurutmu aku harus mulai lebih dulu? Setelah apa yang terjadi?]_

"Sudah enam tahun_—_dan hei, jangan panggil aku Saso_cchi_!"

_[Yeah, sudah terlalu lama, bukan? Kalau aku sih... sudah tidak peduli lagi.]_

"Hei, tunggu sebentar! Berhentilah memotong kata-kata_—_eh?"

Baterai-nya habis. Fantastis.

Sasori hendak melemparkan telepon genggamnya ke atas meja ketika bersamaan dengan itu, lewatlah dua sosok berpakaian gelap di depan kamar Sasori yang terbuka lebar. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Di samping sosok yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang berjalan di belakang sambil membawa video kamera, ada satu sosok lagi yang berjalan di depannya memakai...

___(Apa ia tidak salah lihat?) _

...setelan _bondage_ hitam dari _latex_ yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya._  
_

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima menit untuk duduk terperangah tanpa melakukan apapun, Sasori memutuskan untuk bergerak. Ia bergegas menghubungkan _charger_ dengan _handphone_-nya yang berada dalam kondisi kritis sebelum tertatih-tatih turun ke lantai bawah.

_Ia harus menyelamatkan mata polos Deidara dan Sakura!_

.

.

.

"Dei!" Sasori sampai di ruang tamu tempat Deidara dan Sakura seharusnya berada dengan nafas tersengal.

"_Danna_! Ada apa? Kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran dengan kaki seperti itu." Deidara bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas menghampiri Sasori untuk menopang sebagian besar berat badannya, "_Danna_ seharusnya memanggilku. Berbahaya menuruni tangga dengan cedera _ankle_."

"Aaah... maaf Dei," Matanya lalu menangkap ruangan yang kosong, "Mana Sakura dan Shizune?"

"Mereka sudah pergi lima belas menit yang lalu. Ada panggilan lain. Tapi kami sempat membuat istana. Tuh, di sana." Deidara menunjuk tumpukan lilin kuning menyala di atas meja yang dihiasi _toping_ berwarna _pink_.

Sasori tertawa, "Kenapa warnanya kuning?"

"Kata Saku, ia menyukai warna rambutku, jadi_—_"

"Hm. Dia punya selera yang bagus kalau begitu."

"_Danna_..." Deidara tersipu karenanya. Sudah lama ia tidak menerima pujian dari Sasori. Entah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam kenangan sampai pergerakan tidak nyaman Sasori di sebelahnya kembali menyadarkan Deidara, "Ehm, lalu bagaimana konsepnya?"

"Oh ya, konsep. Dengar... aku punya ide brilian! Kurasa si nenek tua itu akan menyukainya. Tapi ehm, sebelumnya... bisakah kau membantuku kembali ke kamar, Dei? Capek sekali. Siapa sih yang berkeliaran dengan pakaian _bondage_ itu?"

"_Bo-Bondage, un_?!"

"Iya, Dei. Kau tahu kan, yang warnanya serba hitam itu, lho. Setelan ketat yang menutupi tubuh sampai ke wajah. Ada yang terbuat dari karet, atau dari kulit. Bukannya kau sudah pernah kuperlihatkan? Atau belum?" Sasori berusaha keras untuk mengingat, "Aku memperlihatkannya pada siapa, ya?"

Sasori hanya beruntung Deidara tidak mendorongnya jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya saat itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Iruka sedang mengelilingi Kompleks Hatake untuk melihat persiapan Festival Obon secara langsung. Iruka mengambil foto dan membuat catatan kecil sementara Kakashi menjelaskan berbagai _detail_ yang ingin Iruka ketahui lebih lanjut. Mereka terutama menghabiskan waktu cukup lama mengamati pembuatan lentera untuk prosesi _Toro Nagashi_ dan latihan _Bon Odori_.

Jadi ketika langit berubah oranye, tanda mereka hanya berada dalam hitungan menit menuju matahari terbenam, keduanya cukup lelah dari kegiatan berjalan. Mereka sedang berjuang menaiki rangkaian tangga menuju rumah utama ketika Kakashi kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Nah, kurasa kau sudah melihat hampir semuanya, Iruka. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hal lain?"

"Yaa... apa saja."

Iruka tampak ragu untuk sesaat. Ia memainkan penutup lensa kameranya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. Rasa ingin tahunya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Ia hanya bisa berdoa pertanyaannya tidak akan membangkitkan kenangan buruk atau semacamnya.

"Kalau Kakashi_-san_ tidak keberatan aku bertanya... aku melihat foto lama di kamar Namikaze-_san_."

"Foto lama?"

"Ya, di foto itu, ada Kakashi_-san_ dengan seragam sekolah bersama_—_"

"Rin dan Obito."

"Ri-Rin dan?"

"Gadis berambut cokelat dan anak lelaki berambut hitam pendek?"

Iruka mengangguk. Kakashi tersenyum.

Pria berambut perak itu lalu mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Iruka hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, "Ya... itu Rin dan Obito. Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku sudah membunuh mereka."

"Ka-Kakashi_-san_!" Iruka menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Kalau kau sedang bercanda saat ini, sebaiknya_—_"

"Aku serius," Ia berhenti, tertawa. Iruka berharap Kakashi tidak melakukan hal itu karena tawanya membuat lonjakan lucu di dada Iruka. Ia tidak bisa mendefiniskan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka dan yah... itu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau pernah bertemu orang yang berbohong mengenai hal-hal seperti ini?"

Si Jurnalis tidak merespon. Kakashi terus tersenyum dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka sampai ke atas.

"Yang paling merepotkan adalah mengatur para _vendor_ untuk _stand-stand_ yang ada di festival. Hm... kalau tidak salah beberapa hari lagi kami akan mengadakan pertemuan akhir di sini. Kau boleh ikut sebagai pengamat. Tentu saja mereka menyambut kedatangan wartawan untuk publikasi." Kakashi mengakhiri rangkaian tur mereka di depan jalan masuk ke rumah.

"Akan sangat membantu sekali, Kakashi-_san_. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun. Ini tugas pertamaku, jadi... aku ingin berbuat semaksimal mungkin." Iruka menyambut tawaran Kakashi dengan gembira, memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan kejadian tidak nyaman sebelumnya.

Kakashi tertawa.

"Kenapa, Kakashi_-san_?"

"Tidak... hanya saja kadang senyum mu itu mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu kukenal. Dia selalu menampakkan ekspresi seperti yang kau tunjukkan ketika sedang berbicara tentang hal-hal yang disukainya."

"Hmm... kalau begitu dia pasti orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya."

Kakashi hanya bergumam menanggapi pernyataan Iruka. Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu lalu berbalik untuk sekali lagi memotret pemandangan kompleks kuil dari atas ketika_—_

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

"Ada apa, Iruka?" Kakashi menghampiri Iruka, berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah tanaman bambu yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan tangga. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Barusan, aku melihat..." Iruka tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Melihat? Apa ada binatang liar? Ada apa?"

"Setelan karet-err... aku tidak tahu apa nama benda terkutuk itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa namanya tapi kau sudah menyebutnya sebagai benda terkutuk?" Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. Baru semalam menginap, Iruka sudah terjangkit virus _absurd_ dari Sasori. Yah, atau mungkin dari dirinya sendiri.

Iruka masih bertanya-tanya mengenai makhluk apa sebenarnya yang ia lihat dan Kakashi sedang mengamati wajah bingung Iruka ketika seseorang muncul dari jalan setapak menuju arah penginapan.

"_Naa_, Kakashi. Apa kabar? Sehat?"

Seorang pemuda, kira-kira seusia dengan Kakashi muncul di hadapan mereka. Ia mengenakan _yukata_ biru gelap dengan garis oranye tipis di pinggirannya. Rambutnya pendek dan diatur agar berdiri berantakan. Ia menghampiri Iruka lebih dulu dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Iruka menyambutnya, memperhatikan bahwa di sisi kanan wajah si pemuda ada bekas luka bakar yang serupa dengan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Aku Uchiha Obito. Salam kenal." Obito memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi pada Iruka, "Kau... Si Lumba-Lumba itu kan? Aku sudah dengar dari Minato_-sensei_."

"Aku Umino Iruka, Uchiha-san. Bukan Si Lumba-Lumba."

Obito tertawa lepas mendengar tanggapan itu, "_Hmph_. Maaf, Iruka... hanya saja _sensei_ begitu bersemangat ketika ia bercerita tentangmu. Mohon bantuannya ya, U-mi-no. Oh, satu lagi. Panggil aku Obito saja ya. Akan ada banyak _Uchiha-san_ nantinya. Bisa repot."

Ia lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang tetap diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. "Untukmu... tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku berkunjung, Hatake..." Ia menyentuhkan tangannya sesaat di bahu Kakashi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka, masuk ke dalam rumah. Obito tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi si tuan rumah untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

Malam itu, rumah utama Kakashi diwarnai dengan keributan kecil di ruang resepsi. Kakashi sendiri telah menghilang ke kamarnya sejak pertemuannya dengan Obito. Sang novelis bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam bersama. Deidara memutuskan untuk berendam setelah makan. Keributan kecil itu sendiri disebabkan oleh keberhasilan Sasori, dibantu Obito dan Deidara dalam menangkap pelaku teror pakaian karet di kompleks Hatake.

Kedua oknum tersebut, masih dengan kostumnya masing-masing, duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk. Pasrah menerima hardikan Sasori dan Obito secara bergantian.

"Kalian berdua! Apa tidak salah! Kau... Sai! Kau bahkan belum mencapai usia legal untuk menyentuh benda itu!" Sasori memukul kepala Sai dengan _notebook_-nya.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, memasang tatapan sepolos mungkin dengan alis berkerut menahan sakit, "Tapi, Sasori-_san_. Ini demi tugas akhir semesterku."

"Oh ya? Apa kira-kira judul proyekmu kalau aku boleh tahu? Kukira kau sedang membuat lukisan?" Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Belum ada judul, _senpai_."

"Belum Ada Judul! Apa ini semacam video porno ilegal yang dijual di kaki lima?"

Kepala _brunette_ yang sebelumnya terus menunduk di samping Sai berdiri tegak mendengar tuduhan itu.

Sebuah _"Bu-Bukan begitu!"_ dengan nada yang terus meninggi keluar dari mulut _partner_ Sai, Yamato, sementara _"Tidak ada yang seperti itu."_ dengan intonasi super kalem lepas dari mulut Sai secara bersamaan.

Senyum miring yang luar biasa licik terbentuk di wajah Obito, "Lalu apa maksudmu, Ten_-chan_... atau jangan-jangan kau yang selama ini mengajarkan Eksibisionisme kepada Sai? Kukira kau sedang menyelesaikan proyek akhirmu? Atau kau lebih berniat masuk penjara daripada menjadi seorang Sarjana Arsitektur?"

"Itu tidak benar Obito_-senpai_... aku tidak mengajarkan, justru sebaliknya_—_ah."

Sai kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Sasori bersumpah bisa melihat remaja itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, Ten_-chan_ sayang... kau mengklaim bahwa kau lebih polos dari Sai, begitu?" Obito berlutut, menarik dagu Yamato dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menginspeksi wajahnya lebih dekat.

"Ti-Tidak juga, Obito-_senpai_."

"Ooh... kau dengar Saso_cchi_? Tidak juga katanya."

"Oi, kurasa bukan itu masalahnya di sini, Obito. Jangan keluar dari topik_—_" Sasori menoleh ke arah si Uchiha dan menemukan bahwa baik Obito dan Yamato sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Ia bisa melihat simbol kipas merah-putih Uchiha yang bergerak menjauh di jalan setapak.

"Hei! Tunggu, Obito! Mau kau bawa kemana Yamato!" Sasori berteriak ke arah Obito yang tengah menyeret Yamato_—_masih dalam setelan karet_—_menuju penginapan yang terpisah dari rumah yang ditempati Sasori dan kawan-kawannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak tidak berkutik di bawah cengkraman kuat Obito, karena walaupun tinggi badan mereka hampir sama, tubuh Obito sedikit lebih besar dari Yamato.

Sasori menangkap kilatan berbahaya di mata si Uchiha dalam kegelapan malam dan ia pun menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa, "Oh... Dewa _Jashin_ yang maha dermawan dan tidak mata duitan seperti Kakuzu, semoga Yamato bisa pulang dengan selamat... dan jauhkan Obito dari cengkeraman neraka terdalam. Kumohon. Terima kasih."

Ia mengakhiri doanya dengan anggukan kepala. Saat itu, Iruka masuk ke ruang resepsi dan bertanya kepada Sasori, "Err... Sasori-_san_? Kemana Obito_-san_ membawa Yamato?"

Rupanya sang jurnalis juga melihat langsung kekejaman Obito.

"Kau pikir kemana? Yang jelas, Iruka... sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut. Apa kau bersedia menjadi _partner_-ku?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk efek tambahan.

Tapi Iruka tidak tergoda.

Iruka menyambut ajakan Sasori dengan kalimat penolakan yang sopan sebelum membalikkan badan tanpa kata-kata tambahan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan pria berambut merah yang terus menatap sosok Iruka yang bergerak menjauh.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Sasori berbisik ketika Iruka tak tertangkap lagi oleh sudut pandangnya.

Ia tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih ke jalan setapak tempat Obito dan Yamato menghilang.

_"Dasar bodoh... kau dengar tidak? Cepatlah selesaikan cerita yang menyedihkan ini."_

* * *

**_[Tbc]_**

* * *

**A/N:** Iya... Sasori-danna, saya selesein cepet deh fic-nya. Hiks. OOC-nya gila-gilaan :D Setelannya kebayang nggak? Kalo ada yang nonton serial American Horror Story ya bentuknya gitu, persis kayak yang dipake Tate (ngakak inget karakternya Zachary Quinto) Yep, perkiraan saya sih mudah-mudahan dua chapter lagi selesai. Maaf kalau chapter ini agak berantakan.

Makasih banget lho, buat para pembaca yang bertahan sampai Chapter 3 ini :D

Ciaossu,  
**Sei**


End file.
